


Accidentally Evil

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, I.E.D., Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Sociopath Theo Raeken, Trigger warning - spiked drinks, Underage Drinking, random cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Lots of supernaturals are visiting Beacon Hills. A new pack wants to take advantage of Scott's absence and claim the town as their own.





	1. Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> When you have a girl that is part Tree, a guy that loves history and investigating ley lines and another that has a long personal history with magic items, and they decide to spend a year driving around the USA in their magic car where do you think they will go? My thought: Beacon Hills. Blue has to check out the nemeton.

“Beacon County sheriff's department, Sheriff Stilinski speaking.”

A feminine voice spoke with a southern accent. “Sheriff, my name is Maura Sargent. My daughter and her friends went into your nature preserve and haven't checked in. I'm getting worried.” 

Stilinski noted a slight hesitation on the word friends. “I’ll need to know why you think they are in our forest.”

She paused, thinking. “Blue, my daughter, called me yesterday and told me they were following a ley line, and found that several lines converged on a single spot in your preserve. They wanted to check out the tree in that spot.”

The Sheriff rubbed at his temple with his free hand. “Ley lines.” He sighed. “What is their interest in the nemeton?” He had a brief flash of memory. Bodies of teenagers piled around the tree. 

Her voice was matter of fact. “My daughter is half tree spirit. She wants to slip inside it. I bet she just lost track of time. But I have the feeling they'll be coming out at a bad time.”

Of course. More spooky shit. “I'll get the pack out to search.” 

“I'm sorry, pack?”

“Yes. Our local werewolves. I’m going to had this call to Deputy Parrish. He’s our expert, in this.. kind of… situation.”

\----

Theo woke up. It was cold, but he was warm enough in his wolf form. What woke him? Crashing, movement, he could also hear people talking. He nudged his phone with his nose. Who goes for a hike at four in the morning in the middle of December? He glanced around the den. All his clothes were still in his truck. He still didn't really have anything that would keep him as warm as his fur. Fuck it. He would check it out like this. A wolf in the woods would be less weird than random teenager.

He left his nice warm den for the wind and cold. He moved in the direction of the voices. Three teenagers, probably about his age we're stumbling through the woods. 

The two boys wore obviously expensive designer clothes, that still somehow seemed appropriate for a day hike. The Asian guy smelled of fear, but was humming like he was enjoying it. The other guy brown haired, kind of average, spoke with a rich southern accent, “I think we're going in circles. Coming out of the tree at night seems to be akin to invading Russia in the winter.”

The girl also had an accent, “If you have a better way of keeping track of time while in a being that is nearly a thousand years old, I’d love to hear it.” She looked odd. Short uneven black hair stuck out in every direction. Her clothes were layers of bright colors with holes to allow the inner layer to show. 

They all smelled weird. Their scents were all mixed together. It was hard to tell where one ended and the other two began. It was a mix of deep magic, earth, trees, with a surface layer of fresh mint and hair gel. He'd smelled that before. That ugly orange Camaro that was parked near his truck.

He sighed. They were going the wrong way. It was thirty degrees out here, and they weren't really dressed for it. On top of that it smelled like rain. If he led them out he wouldn't have time to go back to sleep before work, but death by hypothermia was a strong possibility if he didn't. The irony wasn't lost on him.

He stepped out of the brush a few feet in front of them. The teens froze. The scared happy guy spoke “Hello, there Mr. Wolf. My, what big teeth you have.” Theo bared his teeth in what he hoped was a nonthreatening manner. He waved his head at the path that would take them to their car, then walked a few yards, turned to see if they were following. They stared at him, mouths agape. “You two have much more experience with magic forests than I do. Are friendly predators common?” Scared happy guy must talk when he got nervous. 

He sighed. If the pack found about this he would never live it down. Theo did his best Lassie impersonation. Southern boy asked “Are you trying to help us?” Theo nodded. 

“He just nodded. That is not normal wolf behavior.” Scared happy guy was losing a bit of the happy.

“You just spent the last day or more inside a magic tree. Because I can wear trees like skin. Our car runs on dream magic. You have a telepathic connection to a robotic bee, but it's intelligent animals that scare you?” The girl was getting annoyed now. Theo was starting to like her. He started off again. They followed now.

It only took a few minutes for scared happy guy to recover and start with the questions. “So, Mr. Wolf, were you made in a dream?” Theo paused, what the hell kind of dreams did these guys have? He shook his head. 

The questions continued as he led them to the cars. They ranged from the mundane, like did he eat mice like in that one nature documentary to permission to call him any number of demeaning and cutesy nicknames. He actually growled when the girl suggested 'Mr. Fluffy Boots’. 

Liam's voice rang clear when they were still a few hundred yards away. He was grateful the humans didn't have werewolf hearing. “What's Theo’s truck doing out here?”

Parrish answered, “We stopped getting calls about him sleeping in his truck after the war. Sheriff and I thought he had moved in with you.”

Pain laced the words, “I had no idea he was still living in his truck. He said he was staying at Malia’s old place.”

“Like her den?” The deputy asked in confusion. He could hear the growl that was Liam's response.

“What's the matter, Mr. Wolf? You look defeated all of a sudden.” The girl gave him a scratch behind the ear. It was the first time one of them had touched him. He just sighed again. This was not a fight he was looking forward to. 

“Theo!” The yell rang out. He winced. Liam was pissed. 

The four came out into the parking area together. Wolf Theo leading the way. Liam's eyes widened when he saw him. “You son of a bitch! You chased me and Mason through the school last year. I didn't even know you could full shift!” Theo sat next to the driver’s door of his truck. “What? Aren't you even going to shift back and talk to me?” The wolf looked pointedly at his boyfriend, then down at his wolf form and finally at the door handle. “Seriously?” Theo nodded. Liam opened the door and Theo jumped in. He disappeared into the back seat.

“What did you expect me to just flash these two cute bi guys and their girlfriend? I didn't think that was a good idea, given that my boyfriend is the jealous type with supernatural strength and prone to fits of violent rage.” Liam could see Theo getting dressed as he spoke. He stepped out wearing jeans, a hoodie and that damn cocky smile. Leaning in close he almost whispered, “We’ll talk later, okay?” Anger smoldered in Liam's blue eyes. Theo pulled him into a hard kiss. The werewolf gave a small growl, but nodded. “Now let's be polite and introduce ourselves, so they stop calling me Mr. Wolf.”

The girl was even shorter than he had guessed. She couldn't be more than five feet tall. She looked annoyed. “You were cuter as a wolf.”

He chuckled. “Is that why you scratched me behind the ear? I'm Theo Raeken. This is my boyfriend Liam Dunbar.”

Southern boy stepped forward. “I'm Gansey, this is Blue Sargent and Henry Cheng.”

Deputy Parrish cleared his throat. He asked the three teens from the woods a few questions, told Blue to call her mom, and finally made sure Liam was riding with Theo before leaving.

Theo focused on Blue. “I’ve been trying to place your scent all morning. You're Tir e e'lintes, right?” He actually heard all three of their hearts skip a beat. “A few of us are hanging out tonight, you guys should come. It's not big enough to be a party, but it should be fun.”

They traded numbers and the agreed to think about it, before the three piled into the orange car and drove away.

The two boys stood in awkward silence for a full minute before Theo walked back into the woods. “Where the hell are you going? You said we’d talk on private. This is private, but you're walking away.” Liam growled.

He was very growly this morning. “I left my phone, wallet and keys in my den. I also thought you’d want to see it.” 

\-----

Liam shoved his books in his locker. He slammed the door loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the hall. “Then he says it's too soon and he needs space.”

Mason's face lit up. “Theo broke up with you?”

The beta reeled back in surprise. “What? No! He just refused to move in with me. He also said when we do eventually live together, it will be our own place, away from my parents.” 

Of course it was too much to hope for. Mason hated his friend dating that psycho. Liam seemed so sure that he was different now, but he had also hopelessly fallen for the jerk. “Honestly, the part that bugs me the most is that he chased us through the school and we never knew it was him.” 

“It bugged me a little at first, too, but that was Before Theo, not Now Theo.” The anger had receded, but Mason knew it was still there. Liam would probably give the team hell in practice this afternoon. 

“You talk like he's two different people.”

“Why can't you believe he’s changed?”

“Gee, I don't know. Why can't I trust the word of a lying manipulator? A guy that at one time fooled nearly everyone in the entire town.”

Liam growled at his best friend as he took his seat in biology. The seat next to him had been empty the last two months. Liam wasn't sure if people avoided it because the guy that sat there died, or because he was having a hard time even passing this class. He slumped down in his seat, angrily tapping his pencil on his notebook.

“You must be having a bad morning, if you're growling at your best friend before first period.” Said a familiar voice. Liam jumped, bashing his knee on the table. Hayden laughed. “Smooth as ever, Liam.’ She sat down, pulling out her own books.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to move for your sister?” He didn't even try to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

“I had issues with the pack in Redding.” She looked down. “I was hoping you guys would take me back. It's your call, right. I mean now that Scott's abandoned you.”


	2. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my first random cameo, there will be more later. I'm only tagging the ones that have impact on the story.

Class started before Liam could argue with Hayden. Did she really think Scott was gone for good? He promised he'd be back. Hell, he was back every couple of weeks. He already had a job lined up here in Beacon Hills, when he graduated. 

Could he let Hayden back in the pack? Would she be willing to work with Theo? Oh God! How was he going to tell her about him and Theo? Did he ever come out to her? What if she already smelled Theo on him? Who was the guy he smelled on her? 

“Mr. Dunbar?” Mrs Finch was standing directly in front of him. She frowned, “Now that you are back on planet Earth, perhaps you can tell me what the bundle of nerves that functions in place of the worm’s brain is called.”

He knew this! For once he wouldn't look like an idiot in this class. “Cerebro Gangnum.” 

Mason groaned. Several giggles could be heard from around the room. Mrs Finch looked exasperated, “Cerebral ganglia.”

\---

The fight with Liam really had gone better than he’d expected. The beta was pissed, but no punches were thrown. While his boyfriend didn't understand why Theo refused his offer to move in, he did accept it. They had finished the fight got some breakfast, and Theo even made it to work on time. 

He couldn't believe how fast he had hit the goals he’d set. He had a pack, even if not everyone trusted him, yet. Eventually they would come around. He hoped.

Now to set another goal. After work he’d told Deaton he would be at the animal clinic to work on his research. It was time to test it on more than just himself, and their little party tonight would be perfect. Maybe he should go to the high school a little early to pick Liam up and ask about getting his GED.

He had just finished unloading the weekly delivery. When their scents hit him. Werewolves. Two? No, three. He reached back casually and closed the back door to the cafe. They didn't need to see this. A quick glance in either direction let him know there wasn't anyone else in the loading area for the small stip mall. 

“You, three just going to watch me from behind that dumpster like some creepy stalkers, or you want to come out and say hello?” Theo didn't know exactly what to expect from three unknown werewolves hiding behind a dumpster, but it wasn't there Jersey Shore rejects in track pants, tank tops, and way too much hair gel. He pointed vaguely east “You guys must be lost. New Jersey is about three thousand miles that way.” 

The guy in the middle, wearing white, had a barbed wire armband tattoo, and gave Theo a small smile before nodding. The other two, one in black, the other in yellow, charged straight at him. Their faces shifted, eyes glowing blue. He kept his back to the door. Better to be blocked in, than flanked. He took a defensive stance. 

Yellow took a swing towards his face with claws. Theo grabbed his wrist and swung him into Black. Black dodged and Yellow went sprawling into the street. Black stepped in for a hit, but Theo got a knee into his crotch, then to his face before tossing him towards White, who was still just watching from the dumpster. “My sister fights better than you, and she's been dead eight years.”

Yellow landed a blow to his ribs. He could hear them crack. Theo struck out with an elbow, but his shot went wide and Yellow got a punch to his face. He turned back to his attackers, now shifted as well. 

Theo took the offensive. He took Yellow by the neck, careful not to crush too hard. With a growl he slammed him into the wall. Cinder blocks cracked under the impact. He saw Black was getting back to his feet, and threw Yellow at him. They rolled into a heap at White's feet.

The bastard laughed. “I’m impressed. Not many can survive these two, let alone beat them.” His eyes flashed red. “How would you like to join up with a real alpha, one that actually sticks around?” He sounded like a surfer from a bad eighties teen movie.

“This was your idea of an audition? You have your flunkies jump me at work, when I’ve spent the last hour unloading a fucking truck? Fuck off, Alpha Douche. I have a pack, and we have an alpha.”

\----

When biology ended the Hayden smiled at Liam. Her hand on his bicep, she said, “I'll see you guys at lunch,” and took off for English.

“Something feels off about her.” Mason said. “And I don't like what she's implying about Scott.”

“She hasn't been here. She doesn't know the details yet.” Corey grinned mischievously. “I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out about Theo and Liam.”

The beta shrugged. “She's got boyfriend. I think she'll be more upset that he's pack, than him and me.”

The boys were seated at their normal table with their food when Hayden found them. She smiled, sat next to Liam with her tray, then reached for his hand. He pulled back. “I'm seeing someone, and it smells like you are too.”

She blushed. Shaking her head slightly “Not really. I mean I call him my boyfriend, but we aren't exclusive.”

“We are.” He chewed his bottom lip. “There have been more than a few changes in town since you left.”

“I can tell. Three girls in math asked if I knew you were a werewolf when were dating. Another told me you were gay now.” She laughed, “I asked her if she knew what heteronormativity and bi erasure were.” Corey gave her a high five.

“I was trying to remember if I’d ever come out to you.” He steeled himself. “About what you said before. Scott hasn't abandoned us.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s just at college. It's only a couple hours away, and he comes back all the time.” Hayden nodded, but he could tell she was humoring him. Liam could feel the anger, hot in the pit of his stomach. It's just the IED. He reminded himself.

After a few deep breaths he felt ready to go on, “Also Theo.”

She made a disgusted sound. “What about him?”

“He's pack.” She tried to argue. “No, Hayden. I would be dead five times over without him.” The growl was back in his voice. “I don't know how many times I have to say he’s different now, but he is. He has been since he's been back.”

Mason jumped in hoping to avoid a Liam sized explosion. “We're having a little party tonight. Just pack and dates, and these three magic people Theo found in the woods. One of them is part tree, apparently, but you should come, Hayden.”

“Okay. Mind if I bring Skyler?” She turned a charming smile at Liam. “That way you get to meet my boyfriend, too.”

“Uh, yeah.” He was saved from saying more by an incoming text. “Hold on, it's probably my mom.”

Theo: new a pack in town. they're dicks  
Liam: what?! U sure?  
Theo: my cracked ribs r sure…  
Alpha Douche flashed his eyes  
Liam: r u ok?  
Theo: yeah. Already healed  
Liam: how many?  
Theo: 3 that I saw  
Liam: b careful  
Theo: don't worry about me Littlewolf  
I’ll pick u up after practice  
Liam: ok

Mason watched Liam as he texted. His best friend was not happy with those messages. “What's going on? Please tell me your mom isn't canceling tonight?”

The wolf looked up with a start. “No. Theo was attacked by another pack. He's okay, but we need to be on our guard.” Another growl escaped, but his eyes stayed blue. He was still in control. Mason couldn't think of a time in the last two months he had lost it.

'Gonna call Scott?” Hayden asked. She sounded a little too interested to Mason.

“We can handle it.” Liam said. “When Scott and them were our age they took out a full pack of alphas. This is just an alpha and two betas.”

“Just two? Are you sure? A pack generally needs at least three betas for full power.” Mason asked with concern.

“That's why Theo grabbed four of us. When he wanted to be an alpha.” Corey added. “So they probably have another beta staying hidden.”

“Maybe they just don't like Theo? They could be perfectly nice to the rest of us.” Everyone stared at her like she’d grown a second head. “It could happen.”

“What kind of pack drama happened in Redding?” Mason asked with clear suspicion.

“What are you implying, Mason?” She responded defensively. “How do we know Theo was even attacked, not like he hasn't lied before.”

“I trust Theo.” Liam said coldly. “Mason, what makes you think, Hayden could be involved?”

Brown eyes fixed on the chimera. “Timing mostly. I find it very odd the very day our old friend moves back is the same day a new pack moves in, more odd that the first thing this old friend does is bad mouth our long distance alpha, and hit on our acting alpha, even though she has a boyfriend.”

She scoffed, “So what, you think I’ here to spy for this new pack like Theo did for the Dread Doctors?”

Liam growled again. “He isn't like that anymore. I swear if I have to say it one more time today…” he let the threat trail off.

“How can you be so sure, Liam. After everything he pulled. How?” Her anger met his.

“Because everything Theo has done since that night we fought the wild hunt has been to protect me. He's risked his life. He talked me down when I was on my last thread of control.” Liam smiled. “I trust him with my life. He's my boyfriend.”

Hayden's face contorted in revolution. Corey snapped a picture, unnoticed. “Eeew! I had no idea you were into fucking psychos!”

“Theo is a sociopath, not a psycho.” Nolan stated. Hayden made a disgusted sound and stormed away, leaving her trash. The boys turned their judgy looks at the former hunter. “What? The difference seems to be important to Theo.”

\---

When Theo came back in after the fight, Rosie had taken one look at him and told him to hold still while she checked him out. He’d tried to assure her he would be okay in just a minute, but she insisted that raising four hockey players, all defensemen, had trained her to spotting injuries, so he sat as she prodded his ribs, then declared them bruised, maybe cracked. He pointed out that his split lip had already closed up. She froze half a second before giving him a motherly smile and said she had been old friends with Talia Hale, told him to take a ten minute break, and grab a clean shirt.

After work he stopped at the animal clinic. It had taken some convincing to get the vet to let him use some of his space and equipment, but with the alternative of Theo working unsupervised Deaton had agreed. He spent about an hour with Deaton talking about his research, and how he planned to use it. Deaton gave a disapproving head shake, and called the Geyers to verify that they had approved.

Theo was about to leave the animal clinic when he saw something strange, even by Beacon Hills standards. A large mechanical dragon circled down to land in the vacant lot across the street. Two teenagers jumped off it's back just before it collapsed into a suitcase. They started arguing: the girl saying they needed to head south, the guy saying east.

Theo debated whether or not to get involved: he had no idea who these guys were, and a flying dragon suitcase isn't something you see… ever. On the other hand it had been a long day, and he didn't want to get in the middle of a fighting couple. They could be here to cause trouble, but they really just looked lost. Liam would want him to be sure they weren't a threat.

He moved close enough to listen to their heartbeats. “Hi. You guys here to kill anyone? We have a strict no murder rule.” Their hearts jumped. Surprise, he noted.

The guy, who was even shorter than Liam, exclaimed, “What? No!”

She muttered under her breath, “Arrogance like that, he must be a hero.”

Theo didn't even try to hold back the laughter. “Not even close. Look, normally I would be asking you all kinds of questions, about the flying, and mecha-dragon but today has been really long, and I'm probably going to be late for a meeting, so are you here to cause trouble?”

“Dude, we're just lost. Can you point us towards Long Island.” Short guy said. 

“As in New York? Yeah you're very lost. This is northern California.” He left them to their argument that started right back up, and headed for the high school.

A short meeting with Mrs Martin confirmed what he expected. Beacon Hills High School would not allow him to return as a student. He didn't really want to be a full time student, anyway. He just wanted his GED so college classes would be an option if he ever wanted that later. Better to keep all his options open while he figured things out.

He was on his way to talk to Miss Connery's, the librarian. She handled the GED tests for the county. A sign posted on the library door read “Supernatural battles are strictly prohibited within the library. Violators will face draconic wrath.”

Miss Connery's office was off to the left behind the check out desk. “Please come in Mr. Raeken.” She spoke in a normal voice before he could knock. If he didn't have werewolf hearing he never would have heard her. She sat with rigid posture behind her desk copper red hair in a neat bun. Her green sweater brought out the green in her reptilian eyes. “Mr. Raeken, I understand you are interested in getting your GED. I would be happy to help you with that and provide any study guides or out lines you need, once you have settled the matter of your outstanding debt.” He gave her a look of confusion. “Broken windows, and shelves, damaged and destroyed books.” She emphasized 'books' as if the idea of damaging a book was the most terrible thing imaginable. A tendril of smoke curled out her nose. “Mr. McCall and Mr. Dunbar have already paid their portion of the damages, the three of you caused with your fight. As the address you provided the school with was not your residence and the people you were with were not your parents, I had no one to bill your part to.” She gave him a standard business envelope. 

Inside he found a detailed itemized bill. “There's interest?”

“Calculated quarterly. I didn't start charging it until you were back in this dimension. Shall we discuss arrangements?”


	3. Get The Party Started

Chapter 3: Get the Party Started

 

Theo left the library, contemplating the wisdom of bumper stickers that warn against meddling in the affairs of dragons. He hoped he didn't taste good with ketchup. Miss Connery had even agreed to stop charging interest as long as he made regular payments. 

Lacrosse practice was still going so he made his way to the field. He’d never been all that interested in the sport, but watching Liam play could be enjoyable. The bleachers were almost empty, only four or five spectators, and one of those appeared to be a parent waiting for one of the freshmen. He took a seat in the middle and scanned the field for number nine.

Liam was launching balls at the goal. He really was good at this game. Poor Corey didn't catch many of them. 

Theo could smell her before she sat beside him. “I couldn't believe it when Liam said you were Pack now. I, honestly, thought he had lost his mind when he said he trusts you. Now you're fucking him.” 

Theo gave her that smug grin. “What makes you think I’m the top?” Liam threw the ball high. It soared over the net. “Also a little funny that he told you all about our relationship, but didn't see you as important enough to mention.” He looked her up and down. “Does Alpha Douche make you all were tracksuits? Good call making you the pink ranger, but he does know the leader is supposed to wear red, right? Not white.”

“I just got done running laps.” She crossed her arms, scowling. “What makes you think I have anything to do with that alpha?”

Theo’s voice dropped low enough that only Hayden could hear. “We both know how you go about insuring you have a big strong guy to protect you. Besides,” his voice regained normal volume. “I can smell the cum on your breath from here.” Liam over extended his swing, spun in the air and landed flat on his back.

“A man slut like you would know what cum smells like. I'm a bit surprised you can keep a guy's interest for more than fifteen minutes in a bathroom stall.” Her voice dripped with venom.

“Damnit, Dunbar!” Coach yelled. “Tell your boyfriend and or girlfriend to get their shit off my field before they mess up my season!"

\---

Rather than cause Liam more trouble Theo had simply waved and went to wait at his truck. From the chemo signals Hayden put out she thought she had won their altercation, maybe she had, but not getting Liam into trouble was more important. He stayed alert for the other pack.

Liam yanked the door open, sat down in a huff and slammed it close again. “You just had to get into it with Hayden! I looked like Charlie Brown out there.” He growled, punching the dashboard. “Did Hayden really smell like the invading alpha?”

“Alpha Douche stayed by the dumpster, and the daycare had just taken out the diaper bins. I never got his scent, but they all wore matching outfits, her's fit right in, and she did smell like cum. Besides the timing is too much of a coincidence.” He started driving to Liam's house.

“I can't see her selling us out to like that. Well, you, maybe, but not Mason, or Corey and definitely not me.” His anger hung around him like a cloud. Theo could almost see it, as well as smell it.

“She could think she's protecting you.” He tried to imagine what she could be thinking. 'If she thinks Scott is gone for good, then she would see you three as vulnerable. Safety has always been her first priority. It's why she moved, right?”

“You just called her a slut, now you're defending her.” 

“I’m not defending her. She sold us out. Her motives don't mean shit, and if I verify she's working with the tracksuit rangers, she’ll be dealt with same as them.”

Liam’s leg bounced in agitation. “What did she mean about the bathroom stall comment?”

Theo shrugged. “I used to find hook ups at Sinema. She probably saw while she was working.”

“And you, what, just fucked random guys in the bathroom?” Shock more than anger.

He pulled into Liam's driveway and turned off the engine. “Sex is a physical need, like food or air. I didn't see the need to complicate satisfying it with emotional drama.”

“Is that how you see me? Complicated emotional drama?” The question came out as more of an accusation.

Theo laughed. He couldn't help it. The beta’s fist hit his nose before he could get any words. “Yeah, Littlewolf, and I think you just proved it.” Liam was out of the truck and stomping to the house by the time Theo caught up. He grabbed the younger teen’s arm. “You're a mentally ill, teenage werewolf who was pushed into an unwanted leadership position for a pack that hates your also mentally ill boyfriend. The only way I could think to toss more drama on that is to bring your bitchy ex back to town with a supernatural crisis.” With his hands on either side of his face he made Liam look him in the eyes. “But you're worth it.” Theo gently pushed his lips to Liam's. The beta pulled him in closer making the deeper, hungrier.

Just as they began to lose themselves in each other a smell hit them that put them both on guard. They looked around and saw a man in his early twenties, average height and slim build. He had black hair and very pale skin. If it weren't for the total smell of wrongness emitted from him, he may have been attractive. The man held his phone out as if trying to get signal. “Down, pups, or I might have to neuter you. Just need my GPS to calibrate then I’m gone.” The front of his shirt read ‘FUCK YOU’ the back said ‘REALLY FUCK YOU’. He made a whoop of triumph, “There we go.” With that he was gone. He just blinked out of existence.

“Did that just happen?” Liam blinked.

“This is Beacon Hills.” Was the only reply Theo had.

\---

Theo looked around the room. Their little party was in full swing. Mason and Corey were playing against Henry and Gansey in Smash Brothers. Sydney and Blue were discussing something about Blue’s dress, and how she’d made it. Nolan and Liam were at the table with all the drinks.

“I still don't know why parents let us have alcohol.” Liam was whining now, “It has no effect on half of us.” 

“A third.” Theo corrected from the couch. His words were coming slow. Good to know his experiment was working. “Unless… Hey, Blue? Does alcohol affect Tir e e'lintes?”

“Why wouldn't it?” She asked.

“That's what I thought. You guys live a long time, but don't have fast healing abilities. The guy the Docs worked on didn't, anyway.” Corey, Mason and Liam all looked at the chimera. He played with the fabric of the new couch.

“You ok, Theo?” Liam eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. He made humming sound before chuckling a little. “You’ve never talked about the Dread Doctors before.”

“I've also never been drunk before.” He held up a little bottle of clear liquid. “Super diluted white wolfsbane. I've been expi,” he couldn't make his mouth work. “Trying stuff, for science.” Liam and Mason started yelling at once. Was he crazy? What kind of experiments? Where did he even get it? Corey just asked to try it. “I've been very careful, and any injury kick starts healing.” He paused in thought. “I wonder if shifting triggers healing.” He jumped to his feet and took off his shirt.

“Don't do it.” Liam said in angry warning.

Theo gave that arrogant grin and yelled, “For science!” Standing in the middle of the room he dropped his pants and boxer briefs to the ground. A split second later a large black wolf was standing there.

“Yeah, still think you’re cuter as a wolf.” Blue said calmly. 

Liam lunged for Theo, but he dodged. He took up his pants and underwear, still tangled together, in his jaws then ran upstairs. Liam chased after threatening to kick his ass for science.

A few minutes later the two returned Theo once again wearing his jeans. Despite the small drop of blood that trickled from one nostril, the chimera grinned putting his shirt back on. “Yeah, shifting starts up healing.” Gansey caught Blue's eye, making sure they both noticed.

“As you're the only one in the pack that can full shift that information doesn't help us.” Corey stood, their game forgotten. “Seriously, though I want some of that.” 

Mason gave him a look. “I would rather know how exactly you’ve been testing it.” Theo started into his process of finding, diluting, and testing the plant.

“Are you all just going to ignore the part where your friend obviously got hit by his boyfriend? Because we just saw a friend go through something like that and now he is deaf in one ear.” Blue said with restrained outrage. “All their neighbors knew and no one said or did anything.”

Liam started to growl. Theo stepped between the beta and the tree girl. “Easy, Littlewolf. You’ve been having a hard time all day.” He pressed their lips together in a quick hard kiss, “Say your mantra.” To Blue he said, “Thanks for your concern. I really mean that. Not many would risk the wrath of an angry werewolf for a near stranger, but that isn't what’s going on here. I'm not rationalizing, or making excuses.” She started to say something. He put on his most charming smile. “The last time we fought I kicked his ass.”

“I broke your nose three times.” Liam complained. “And that wasn't a real fight, it was a diversion, to make Nolan look stupid.”

“Like that's hard to do, and I remember knocking your ass out five times. He doesn't do anything without consent.” Henry made a noise of understanding, and whispered in Blue’s ear. She blushed.

Theo went to make drinks for him, Liam and Corey. He put four drops in his cup and two in each of the others, then added a shot of Jack. “Wolfsbane hits real werewolves harder than chimeras and Corey's healing isn't as fast as mine, so I want to start you guys on a lower dose.” They downed their shots with a grimace.

“That tastes like the locker room smells.” Liam coughed.

“Oh God! That is nasty.” Corey said at the same time.

Theo took their cups back adding another shot then filling the cup with coke. “Shouldn't need any more. It’ll wear off in a few hours, unless you trigger healing.”

Mason leaned in close to Liam, “Is this really a good idea? You've had a rough day and the last time you drank…” he let his words trail off. 

Liam growled. “I'll be fine,” and sat down, taking a drink.

A few minutes later everyone had settled, Mason, Corey, Nolan and Sydney playing the game, the others sprawled over the couch and chairs in conversation. Mason kept looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

“That's what this town needs. A werewolf bar, assuming, of course that I can get this shit to not taste like bitterness and tears.” Theo said.

“Because drunk people with supernatural strength won't cause any trouble.” Blue reclined sideways her legs across her boyfriends’ laps. 

“If any injury sobers them up, it shouldn't be that hard for someone else with supernatural strength to control.” Henry rested his hand on her ankle while leaning into Gansey. 

Theo nodded. “As far as I can tell adrenaline will cut the affects. My major problem is using or hiding the taste.”

“Sell it separately?” Gansey suggested.

“No, I don't want to risk someone getting a hold of it and overdosing or straight up killing with it. Maybe I could use the bitterness and brew it right into beer.”

“Oh!” Henry perked up in excitement. “You could start one of those microbrew pubs! We have them all over Vancouver. With your specialized clientele you wouldn't have to worry about competition.”

Theo nodded. “I could even brew some non-wolfsbane beers for the muggles.” He thought for a moment. “Rosie would probably be happy to teach me how to run a restaurant. I think I really want to do that. All I need is to lean how to brew beer, equipment and supplies to do said brewing, a place to brew and sell it, oh and to be twenty one, so the sheriff doesn't shut me down.” He laughed.

Gansey smiled. “If you had investors, a small home brew operation to get your recipes figured out could be under the sheriff's radar.”

“It might. I’d have to find investors that know about the supernatural. The only one I know with money like that is Peter, and if I mention it to him at all, he'll take it over.”

Gansey put on a smile that was made for politics and million dollar business deals. “I don't know who Peter is, but he isn't the only one you know with potential to be an investor.”

“Don't listen to him.” Blue said, her cheeks flushed. “I'm still waiting for my trip to Venezuela.”  
“Henry promise you that trip. Not me, Jane.” 

“Reservations for the three of us for next April. It's not my fault they have a year long waiting list. But yes, I would be interested in being a silent partner in a werewolf microbrewery. Sounds safer than the selling of magical artifacts, anyway.” Gansey nodded.

Blue laughed at the dumbfounded look on Theo’s face. “They’re super rich. I'm not. I walked dogs and waited tables. My family are all psychics, that doesn't pay nearly as well as you would think.”

“That's something we could talk about.” Theo smiled.

One moment Theo was in the chair talking to them the next he hit was hitting the wall. Liam had his claws ripping into Theo's shirt. His face was shifted. Eyes bright with anger. “Littlewolf.” The beta didn't seem to hear him.


	4. Theo's Party: Come Get Some

Theo grabbed Liam by the sides of his head, and pulled him close. The enraged beta sank his claws into Theo's sides. The chimera ignored the pain and pulled Liam's face into his chest. He spoke is a soothing tone telling Liam to breathe. Instead he felt fangs ripping into the muscle. He held back a scream. 

Liam relaxed slightly. His teeth returned to normal. He let go of his boyfriend, eyes still glowing. “You in control?” Theo asked voice still calm. A growl was the only answer he could give. Theo nodded and directed the other teen up the stairs.

The others had stood in stunned silence watching this take place. Henry sounded oddly cheerful, but scared at the same time, “Well, that was unexpected. Perhaps I should text Ronan and tell him he isn't the angriest magic gay guy we know, anymore.”

The tension broken, everyone gave a small laugh. “Pretty sure if you did that, that not even I could stop him from hurting you.” Gansey smiled and took his boyfriend's phone out of his hands. 

“This is why I’m not in the pack.” Sydney cried into Nolan's shoulder. 

He put his arms around her. “Come on I’ll walk you home.” He thought for a second. “You know, Liam has more control than you would assume when he's like that. He kept himself from even hurting me during the war, and I was with the bad guys.” She nodded. 

“Be careful, that other pack already attacked once today.” Corey reminded. In response Nolan pulled something from behind his back, and flicked it open to full size. He pressed a small button making it spark with electricity.

“Jesus!” Gansey exclaimed. He and Henry and Blue jumped back in surprise. 

“Since when do you keep a stun baton in your pants, Nolan?” Corey asked like it was an everyday kind of thing.

“Maybe I'm just happy to see you?” The former hunter smiled. “Since I found out another pack was in town, and they attacked Theo at work. I'm the easiest target for the pack, I want to be sure I can defend myself.” With that the hunter and his girlfriend said a fast goodbye and left.

Mason was still staring at the stairs and hadn't said anything or reacted to anything since his best friend had gone up. His face etched in concern. Corey made a face somewhere between nausea and panic. 

“We should probably go, too.” Started Gansey.

“No!” Corey yelled. “Sorry.” He took a deep breath. “If you want to go, ok, but you don't seem as freaked out as Sydney was, and Liam and Theo will be back,” he shuddered, “in about an hour, at the rate they’re going. Mason won't be any good for conversation until he sees Liam is ok, even though I can hear that he is. If I have to listen to them without something to distract me I might have to stab out my eardrum. That sounds painful. I don't like pain, and there isn't anything I can do about smelling it.”

The three visitors exchanged a look. “I wanted to ask Theo about the other Tir e e'lintes he met, and I'm curious about the difference between a werewolf and a chimera.” Blue said.

“I don't know anything about Tir e e'lintes, but I can tell you all about chimeras.” Corey said with a little too much enthusiasm.

\---

Theo closed the door to Liam's room while the werewolf paced around the bed, his rage barely held in check. After two quick steps the chimera pressed his mouth to the other boy’s lips in a rough kiss. “You need to let it out.” Theo kissed him again pushing his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

Liam growled at the intrusion. He fisted his hand in Theo's hair pulling his head back and bearing his throat. The beta dove at the chimera's neck, breathing on his scent. He bit, leaving indents of his teeth. Theo gave a small moan, before Liam took his mouth for another hard kiss.

Their hands explored each other's bodies. Liam’s nails leaving white scratches that quickly healed. When Theo’s hands found Liam's hardened bulge at the front of his jeans he pulled from the kiss. Rubbing him through the fabric Theo breathed across his ear, “I want to suck your cock.” Liam pushed the older boy to his knees.

Theo moved quickly undoing the button and zipper, then pulling down his boyfriend’s jeans and briefs in one move. He gave the hard length a couple firm strokes watching a bead of precum form at the tip. His tongue flicked out licking it off. When he put his lips around the head Liam grabbed him by his hair and began to thrust. Theo had been prepared, and kept his throat relaxed. His eyes watered, and he felt his own cock throbbing with need, but he stayed focused on Liam, bringing him the release he needed so desperately.

Liam was breathing faster, heavier, holding Theo’s head still, while pumping in and out of his mouth. Theo hummed, adding more suction. With a final thrust, and a growl Liam spilled his release. Swallowing, Theo stood and kisses his boyfriend. Liam moaned into the kiss tasting himself in Theo’s mouth. 

“Better?” Theo's voice was rough.

Liam opened his blue eyes. “Some.”

Theo stripped off his clothes. “Good,” he smirked, and pulled Liam down on top of him. Their lips connected before they hit the bed. Liam struggling out of his clothes, breaking the kiss just long enough to get his shirt over his head. 

The beta pressed back against his boyfriend biting his lower lip. Theo groaned as he handed over the bottle of lube, and opened his legs giving Liam full access. The younger boy pushed Theo's knees to his chest and poured on some lube. 

The cool liquid made made Theo shiver slightly. He moaned as Liam quickly pushed one, then two and finally three fingers inside him. “Fuck me, Liam.” Theo demanded, shaking with pleasure and need for more.

Liam maneuvered himself so that Theo’s feet were on his shoulders. They both groaned in pleasure when he pushed in just the head. He gave Theo a moment before he slammed all the way in. Leaning forward Liam took hold of Theo’s wrists and held them on either side of his head. 

Theo pushed against the hold, testing. He was beyond words, panting and sweating. Liam set a hard, punishing rhythm, hitting his prostate with each thrust. The chimera felt himself rubbing against his own stomach. He could feel the pressure building. When his boyfriend pushed forward, biting his neck he tried to call out, but didn't have the breath. His orgasm sprayed across their chests. That set Liam over the edge causing him to fill his boyfriend for a second time.

Liam rolled over. They laid there a few minutes, coming down, and catching their breath. The beta eventually broke the silence. “That was incredible. I didn't even know that was possible, what you did, I mean.”

Theo chuckled, “Cumming bottom only? I didn't know I could do that, either.” He stretched, and rolled to look at the other boy. “What set you off,down stairs?”

The younger boy chewed his lip, shame clear on his face, as he looked at his hands. “Sorry I hurt you.” Theo put a hand over Liam's, and gave him a reassuring smile. “You set me off. You’ll take money from people we just met, but you’d rather live in a hole in the ground than with me.” There was no anger, just hurt.

“First, I’m not taking money from them. This is drunk talk. No one is going to give a high school dropout without a ready product, who is still two and a half years away from being able to sell his hypothetical product any money.

“As far as living here goes, I won't move in, but let's clean up and we can figure something out.” 

\----

Twenty minutes later they were clean, dressed, and at an understanding. Theo would still be living in his den, but if the weather was bad or trouble was going on he would stay over at Liam’s house. 

They could hear talking and laughing from the basement. A wave a relief hit Liam, maybe he hadn't ruined the night after all. That relief turned to embarrassment when he made out the words. “So Liam starts rambling about gay panic,” Corey was saying. 

“If you're telling embarrassing Liam stories you should go with the time he fell in the hole.” Theo teased.

Mason relaxed when he saw his best friend smiling. “Which time?”

“Yeah, make fun of the guy with rage issues, that can't end badly.” Liam said, but he didn't sound angry. “Before you ask, Mase, I’m good now.”

“And now that I know alcohol can be a partial trigger, I’ll be sure to pay attention to his chemo signals, so we can avoid that kind of explosion again.” Theo said while making new wolfsbane and Jack shots. He handed one to Corey. “I'm guessing the adrenaline sobered you up.”

“That or the vomiting caused by the extremely disturbing noises that came from upstairs.” Corey took the shot with a grimace. Liam and Theo followed suit.

“If this is really the first party where you guys have been able to drink, we should play a drinking game.” Henry suggested. Mason, Corey and Liam all readily agreed. 

“Two truths and a lie.” Suggested Theo. 

There was an up roar of ‘no’s’ and ‘hell no’s’ from the remaining pack members, ending with Mason explaining “We are not playing that with a sociopathic liar that is also a living polygraph. How about Never Have I Ever?” He went first when everyone agreed. “Never have I ever dated a girl.” Henry, Gansey and Liam all took a drink.

“It's no fun if you're cheating, Theo.” When the statement was met with confusion Liam continued. “You dated Tracy.”

“No, Tracy was a kanima and when I was her alpha she hung off me like kanima do to their masters, and she did kiss me once, but we never dated.” A gave his boyfriend an easy kiss. “You're actually the first person I've really dated.”

They began going around the room. Everyone saying things they knew someone else would have to drink on.

Theo smiled. “Never have I ever hung out with a professional killer.” He was surprised when everyone but him and Corey took a drink.

Blue shrugged. “My mom dated a hitman.” She said it like it was no big deal.

“There was a couple that went to our school, none of us knew, until they tried to kill us,” Liam said, now drunk enough that his speech came slow. “Never have I ever died.” He laughed as both chimeras and Gansey drank.

“You too, Mason. Dying was part of making a chimera, even if Lydia screamed it out if you,” He said. Mason drank.

“How’d you die Gansey?” Corey said laying over Mason's lap.

Gansey was the only one speaking clearly, and Liam realized he must be planning to drive later. “First time, bees, second,” he smiled at Blue and kissed her hand. “Cursed kiss.”

Theo let out a big laugh, “I thought I was the only one to die more than once.” When Gansey asked how many he shrugged, “Spent a few months in a hell demotion, but that's not fun party talk.” 

Theo, Liam and Corey all turned to the stairs. “I can't believe she came, after the shit she pulled at practice.” Liam muttered.

“She starts shit, I’m gonna knock her ass out and draw on her face with a sharpie, then shave her head.” Theo promised. Corey giggled and started showing everyone the picture of her disgusted face he took at lunch.

“I actually came to apologise. I was a bitch and I shouldn't have picked a fight with you, Theo. I'm sorry.” Hayden said walking down the stairs.

Theo was sitting in one of the new big comfortable chairs. Liam sat on the floor between his feet. The chimera ran fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, who practically purred. Theo spoke slowly carefully enunciating each syllable. “Apology expected. I also agree with everything you said. Not the past tense, though. You are sorry, and you are a bitch.”

“If I didn't know it was impossible I would say you were drunk.” Hayden looked at them, and the others. All had drinks, she could smell the alcohol. Their flushed faces. “Oh my god. You are drunk. How?”

“Science!” Theo yelled raising his arms in triumph, and almost smacking Liam in the face.

The werewolf dodged and lightly slapped his boyfriend in the thigh. “Keep your pants on this time.”

Liam turned to face his ex, but stayed where Theo could still reach his hair. “I thought you were gonna bring, the boyfriend, Skyler.” Inebriation made it sound more like “Shaler.”

“Skyler couldn't make it.” Hayden looked at the Pack Rules sign.

“Alpha Douche is probably practicing posing with the other tracksuit rangers.” Theo looked at Hayden, “Is there a hair gel zord?”

“Be nice, Theo. She ap… sorried, and you only smelled diapers, so we don't know if Skyler is Alpha Douche.”

“Skyler isn't a douche,” Hayden said.

“He change from white to red, yet?” Theo asked.

“A white tracksuit wearing, hair gelled douchebag? Sounds like Kavinsky. Is he a drug dealer and a closet case, too?” Henry asked a little too cheerfully.

“Oh, he sounds like a peach. Tell me you guys kicked his ass.” Theo smiled.

“No,” said Blue. “The dragon did that.”

Hayden made some excuse and quickly left. After that everyone broke into separate conversations. Gansey had seen one of Liam's history books on the shelf and they began debated about who had better ancient kings. Liam arguing for the Scots and Gansey for the Welsh. Henry and Blue showed Corey some weird insect thing.

Theo went to get himself another drink, and Mason met him at the table. “I've never seen him go from violent explosion to completely calm and relaxed in such a short time.” He was looking at Liam while he spoke.

Theo shrugged, “He just needed to let it out. Pressure release kind of thing.”

“Why are you so sure that the Hayden is working with the guys that attacked you? I get the feeling it's more than just the timing.”

Theo glanced at his boyfriend. He kept his voice quiet. “When I first made the chimera pack right after I told them about the beast Hayden hit on me. She made it clear that she was only interested in protection. I turned her down, and the next day she and Liam got back together. Now this new alpha is here and she's back and has a new boyfriend. I can't see any other way it could be.”

“Did you tell Liam about that?”

“And make him doubt their entire relationship?” Theo shook his head. “He loved her. I'm not going to take that from him. You tell him what I said and I'll deny it.”

Mason nodded. Maybe, his friend wasn't just in a bad boy phase after all.


	5. Does This Smell Like Ketamine To You

Five teenage boys walked into the diner. It was a new addition to Beacon Hills the prices were cheap and their pancakes were delicious. It was nearly empty for lunchtime on a Saturday. A freakishly tall goth couple sat in a booth a dozen empty plates scattered the table. She chatted happily in a high sing songy voice around a full mouth, her purple pigtails bouncing. A man in a suit and rumpled trench coat was sitting at the counter and complaining to himself that it all tasted like particles. There was also a dad and his baby, who seemed completely normal, if you ignored the baby's deep blue skin and dad’s yellow slit pupil eyes. 

“Is there a renaissance fair in town?” Nolan asked, as a Mexican man in his early twenties wearing a gray cloak with a sword on his hip passed them, heading for the door.

“His kevlar vest isn't really Ren faire gear, and I’m more disturbed by the girl eating pancakes with barbeque sauce.” Theo shook his head. 

They sat in corner booth Nolan on the middle. Corey and Liam on either side of him. Theo took the end by Liam, in case they were attacked. Mason took the other end, in case he had to run to the bathroom. The darker skinned boy leaned his head on Corey's shoulder. Sunglasses covered a third of his face. “I hate all of you.” He groaned. “You guys, drank three times as much as I did, and you feel fine. I feel death.”

“I only had one drink.” Nolan corrected.

“You left early, so you don't count.” Liam looked over his menu. “How is Sydney doing? I didn't scare her too bad, did I?”

“She’ll probably be nervous around you for a bit, but she's fine.” Nolan answered.

Theo snorted. “She's super high strung already, like Stiles with a quad shot espresso and a double dose of Adderall.” 

They continued to talk and joke over plates of fluffy syrup covered goodness and greasy breakfast meats, except Mason. He nibbled his toast, sipped his peppermint tea, and grumbled anytime they got a little too loud for him. 

The bell on the door jingled. Liam and Theo traded a glance before looking to see who came in. “Is that?” Liam asked.

“Yep.” Theo confirmed.

“So, she..” Liam's voice trailed off.

“Yep.” Theo repeated. 

Everyone was spared having to ask when a guy came up pulled a chair from a nearby table and straddled it. He was tall, had a barb wire armband tattoo. He wore a white tracksuit and so much hair gel the humans could smell it. Alpha Douche smiled as his two friends, still in their black and yellow tracksuits, took a seat at the table behind him.

“I think we got off to the wrong foot, bros. I’m a nice guy, but I was given some bad information. I was told you,” he pointed at Theo, “were a dangerous and power hungry omega that needed to be dealt with, like immediately.” 

“Yeah, Spicoli, that's what happens when your information is six months out of date.” Theo shifted his weight slightly, ready to move at the first sign of trouble.

“I’m betting that information also said we didn't have a alpha. We do. You aren't needed here.” Liam said eyes narrowed at the alpha.

“My name's Skyler.” He said, obviously missing the reference. He continued to Liam, “You have an alpha? I know McCall left for college. Really think he's coming back? Even if he does, think you can handle what comes for this town until he finishes school? He’s going for a doctorate, right? That's six or seven years on your own, dudes. Long time for a few high school kids to fight without help.

“I'm here to, really do you a favor.” He paused for emphasis. “Your a pack without an alpha, or an absentee alpha, anyway, and I'm an alpha with a small pack. You know you can get along with Hayden.” He waved at himself and the two guys behind him. “We aren't bad dudes.”

Liam started to say something, but Skyler didn't notice and kept talking. “I was told about one human.” He nodded at Mason, “Emissary kind of deal, right? That's cool, I can work with that, but the other humans will have to take the bite. I'm cool enough to offer it, so you can stay pack.

“Now, that we’ve covered all that, how about you tell your new alpha how it is you dudes were drunk last night?” 

Liam growled low. Corey looked around the table, “Is this douche nugget for real?”

Mason groaned and layed back on Corey's shoulder, “Liam and Theo should just go kick his ass, so I don't have to hear him talk anymore.”

“He reminds me of that guy that works at the gas station and cruises the high school even though he graduated three years ago.” Nolan said. 

Theo laughed, “Man, even our fail hunter has you figured out.”

“Hunter? The humans you let in your pack are a hunter and a fag?” Skyler scoffed. “You guys NEED a real alpha. What the hell kind of pansy ass pack was McCall running here?”

The pack exchanged a look. Without speaking a word they filed out of the booth, dropped cash on the table and left. Halfway to the door Theo sent Liam a wicked grin, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. Liam returned the grin as the separated, then slapped Theo on the ass. Both laughed as they made it to the parking lot.

They heard the growl before they reached Theo’s truck. Corey grabbed Mason and immediately turned invisible. The three other pack members turned to see Skyler the Alpha Douche and his two flunkies storming after them eyes glowing. Theo expected Skyler to go for him or Liam, but at the last moment he turned and grabbed Nolan by the arm. 

The hunter was more ready than he let on. His stun baton hit the alpha in the side of the head. Stunned, alpha douche let go, only to get the baton shoved into his stomach. A shock of electricity went through his body, but he stayed on his feet. The alpha yanked the baton from the teen, pulling his arm to a painful angle, and knocking his head on pavement.

Black went for Theo. The chimera sank his claws into Black’s stomach at the same time he delivered a kick to the side of his knee, leaving the werewolf on the ground crippled and bleeding. 

“Theo!” Liam yelled, while dodging a punch from yellow.

“He’ll heal.” Theo turned to the alpha. The two exchanged a few hits. 

“No!” Hayden ran into the parking lot. “This isn't how this was supposed to happen.” Tears ran down her face.

Theo got the upper hand and sent Skyler stumbling towards a parked car. The alpha caught his feet tripping over Corey and Mason. As the pair came into view he took hold of Mason, fangs extended.

“Don't do it!” Theo yelled. Liam and Yellow were both frozen. The chimera held Hayden by the throat, claws digging in. “You bite him, he’ll die.”

The alpha laughed, “You can't know that.”

Theo spoke with no emotion. “Yes. I can. He was a chimera. A banshee separated the supernatural half from the human half. You bite him. He dies. Then I tear out your underage girlfriend's throat and she dies.” 

“What do you suggest?” the alpha asked, his voice filled with anger.

“Simple, I give you a batch of the wolfsbane dilution I discovered to let you guys get drunk, and you guys get the fuck out of Beacon Hills. We both let our hostages go.”

“One batch to keep us out of town for good? I don't think so.”

“Fine, a batch every three months. If you go through it faster than that, you need AA, not more booze. Choose now, sheriff is probably on the way.”

Skyler tossed Mason to the ground. “Deal.” Theo let go Hayden, with a slight push. 

Liam looked at his boyfriend, eyes filled with concern, wondering if he had been bluffing about killing Hayden. Deciding trust was the better option Liam said “You and Alpha Douche go. I’ll take care of the sheriff and Nolan.”

\---

Theo drove himself and Skyler to the animal clinic. They sat in silence. Skyler trying to look smug. Theo pulling it off. Eventually Skyler broke the tension, “Would you really have killed Hayden?”

Theo gave a small snort of a laugh. “If you had bitten Mason, she would have been the least of your concerns. Liam would have torn you apart.” The alpha shook his head in disbelief. “I'm serious. The only thing stopping him from being an alpha is that he’s a good person. He is stronger than Scott McCall.”

When the two entered the animal clinic Deaton was talking to a young red haired man with Celtic tattoos down his arm. He was barefoot and a large dog stood at his hip.

“That is the biggest fucking dog I've ever seen.” Theo paused in the doorway. The dog wagged his tail seemingly in response.

“Theo, this is Archdruid O'Sullivan. He trained me,” the veterinarian smiled, “Even if I didn't make the final cut.” 

“No shame in not wanting a life of violence.” The red head looked him up and down then nodded. “You’re one of the chimeras, Alan told me about. My hound and I would love to run with you on the full moon sometime.”

“Can we hurry this up.” Skyler grumbled.

“This is Skyler, the Alpha Douche.” Deaton looked puzzled, but O’Sullivan laughed. “I promised to mix him up some of my heal stunting stuff, but I'm missing a few ingredients. Mind if I borrow some? I can pay you back after in a couple of days.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Deaton eyed him carefully, before opening the counter and letting Theo in. He closed it before Skyler could pass. “I don't know you. I'm not letting an unknown alpha into my space.” He said, and stepped back from the counter. “Have a seat and Theo will be back in a couple of minutes.” The alpha decided to pace instead of sit.

“What guarantee do I have that you’ll give me what we agreed on?” Skyler yelled into the back room.

Theo came out a few minutes later holding up a small bottle, and led him back to his truck. “Listen to my heart rate. This is the exact same as the stuff my friends and I used to get wasted last night.” He gave it to the alpha. “If that's not good enough for you I can have a drink with you tonight.” 

“I want to see for myself how it works before my pack has any, so that should work.” They stopped at a liquor store for tequila and some cheap domestic beer. Heold Theo to drive to one of the cheapest motels in town. Before getting out of the car he sent Liam a text to keep him updated and telling him where he was. Liam texted him back immediately.

Liam: No!  
Theo: won't get drunk. I have a plan  
Liam: I dont like it  
Theo: me either  
better idea?  
Liam: No. b careful  
Haydens a runaway Sheriff is looking for her  
Theo: Good 2 no  
Txt u back in 1 hr  
Liam: Im coming there if u dont

“Done sexting your boyfriend, dude?” Skyler said boyfriend like an insult.

“Just waiting for the pic of the finished product.” Theo grinned at the cringe the homophobe gave. “You asked.”

The two entered the the motel to find Yellow sitting at the small table, Black leaning back on one of the beds, and Hayden on the other bed. Skyler set out the alcohol on the table and put out a few shot glasses. He motioned for Theo to get started.

“Just to warn you guys this shit tastes nasty. The good part is you only need one dose to last the night. As a chimera I only need about six drops to take out my healing ability. That dose should work fine for Hayden. Werewolves are tougher.” he pointed at the betas. “You guys will probably need about ten. As an alpha I would say twelve to fifteen.” Theo began dosing out the wolfsbane mixture. “Yellow ranger, you want to pour the tequila?”

Everyone grabbed their correct shot, but Skyler made sure they didn't take them yet. Theo downed his with a shudder and a slight gag. “Tastes better with whiskey.” He held out his shot glass. “Two shots should get me noticeably tipsy.” He too the second shot with more ease. 

Theo flopped down in the chair by the table. He waited to feel the effect of everything. Once he did, he turned, keeping his hands under the table. “You know,” he said slowly. The words heavy. “I notice there's only two beds in here. You guys share? Or are you one of those alphas that likes to ‘assert your dominance’ over the the entire pack, not just the bitches?” He used finger quotes for emphasis.

While everyone was yelling at him he calmly dislocated his left thumb, then popped it back in place. “Just curious. No need to get all butt hurt.” He snickered at his own joke.

“He’s definitely drunk.” Hayden said raising her shot in question. Skyler nodded and all four emptied their glasses. Hayden gagged and had to fight to keep from throwing it back up.

“Duuuude.” The alpha groaned.

“That tastes like dick.” Black complained

“No, dick tastes better. More salty, less bitter.” They all stared at him. “Ask Hayden if you don't believe me.”

Over the next thirty minutes Theo watches them as one by one they passed out. After making sure they were completely unconscious he not so gently carried each frat boy wanna be to his truck and buckled them in. It wouldn't do to be pulled over. 

“My plan worked, Littlewolf.” Theo said into his phone, making one last check of the room. No fingerprints were his. He hadn't touched anything but his shot glass and the wolfsbane, and those were in his pocket. “I'm going to give Alpha Douche and his beta boys a ride out of town. You want to call Stilinski, and have him come pick up Hayden. She looks kinda sick.”

“She's a chimera. How can she be sick?” Liam asked with an edge to his voice. 

“Some people can't handle their booze.” The chimera finished hooking up Skyler's car to his truck and drove south out of town.


	6. Epilogue

The alpha sputtered. He tried to wipe the water off his face only to find his hand covered in gritty sand. “I wouldn't move yet.” Said a cold deep voice. The speaker was back lit, only his silhouette visible. “You still have all that wolfsbane, alcohol and Ketamine in your system. You're going to have to hurt yourself to kickstart your healing, but don't try it before I leave or you get tased, and unlike my fail hunter, friend I know how to calibrate it to knock you out.” 

Skyler's eyes started to adjust as he looked away from the headlights. Hill shapes, sand dunes? “We're in Death Valley. Your car is about ten miles that way, with your clothes, shoes, wallets, and everything all in it.” Theo pointed. “Don't worry, I’ve brought you guys plenty of water.” He patted the side a five gallon bucket. Water sloshed over the rim. “I brought sun protection for you as well.” There was a clatter as he threw a bundle on the ground, and the alpha realized he was only wearing his boxers. “When I stopped for gas I saw them, and knew they were perfect. Lace parasols. I even found white and yellow, no black, but I did find pink.”

He made a tisking sound and his voice took on mock sympathy, “You guys lost your pink ranger.

“Can you imagine how angry the sheriff was to find his former deputy's little sister all drunk and drugged up on the motel room of a twenty four year old man? I bet he got even more angry when he found those used condoms you left in the bathroom trash can.”

He started to back up towards the headlights. “There's probably already a warrant for your arrest. The animal tranquilizers in her system mean they won't be charging you with statutory. You might just want to head south and flee the country, but I don't care as long as you stay the fuck out of Beacon Hills.” He drove away.

\---

Mason blinked, trying to process everything Theo had just finished telling them. “You drove off? Making them walk ten miles in the desert, in their underwear, with no shoes.”

“I gave them water and sun protection. Also it was before dawn, they had time to get to their car before it got really hot.” Theo shrugged.

“Do anything else to them?” Mason asked, still trying to figure out how he felt about it all.

“I took all their cash, and used their credit cards to buy the gas, the bucket and parasols. Then I syphoned the gas out of their tank, so they will have to call someone for help.” Theo admitted. Corey and Liam laughed. 

“You do realize how wrong those things are? Right?” Mason asked. “I mean they are homophobic douche bags, and they deserve it, but stealing and poisoning them is still really messed up. Maybe we should make ‘No poisoning people’ a rule.”

“Do that and it means no more parties like the other night. No wolfsbane for me, Liam or Corey.” Liam sat straight up in shock. Corey pouted at Mason.

“No poisoning people without their consent?” Mason asked. Everyone agreed, before he wrote it on the list.

\----

Theo pulled his truck into the parking lot. It was completely empty except for the bright orange Camaro. He and Liam exchanged a look at the deserted warehouse. It stood three stories with a loading dock on the left side and a small reception area near the front door.

“The brewmaster has arrived!” Henry yelled.

“What?” Liam asked in confusion.

“What's is this?” Theo asked.

Gansey held up a key. “We have permission to look around and see if it will work.” He gave an excited smile. Theo and Liam went along despite their confusion.

The five teens explored the warehouse. The small lobby had a stairway up to the third story. They passed by to look through the ground floor. The floor was dark dented and cracked concrete. Henry said the cracks gave an interesting aesthetic. The walls were bare cinder blocks.

“You could set up the brewing and the kitchen over by the loading dock.” Gansey started.

“No. That would be better as patio dining. Just turn that fire exit into the employee entrance, and put the kitchen there.” Blue suggested. 

“You guys were serious about that brewery? You do know that I don't even know how to make beer yet, right?” Theo shook his head. “Even if I did it would be two and a half years, before I could even do it legally, let alone apply for a liquor license.”

Gansey gave politician's grin. “I'm looking at this as a long term investment. I don't expect any kind of return for ten years or so. You should see the top floor.” With that he bounded to the stairway. 

There were a few rooms along the walls. Offices? The floor covered in thin carpet. “The last tenant here used this floor for their call center. There's a break room over here that already has kitchen.” 

“That right there makes it better than Monmouth.” Henry teased. Gansey pretended to look hurt.

“You said you needed a place to work now, so that you could figure out the proper recipe. Brewing can be time sensitive, you should be able to live where you work, or at least be able to sleep over if you need to.” Gansey waved around, “this would work, right?”

Did they know he lived in a den? Corey might have said something, but he did make it sound necessary for the business. “This sounds good, and all, but I think we should talk more about business end of things.”

“I can ask my mom to write up a contract. She's a lawyer.” Liam suggested.

They came to an agreement quickly. Theo got complete creative control, and Henry and Gansey would provide funds and the bottom floor would be rented until Theo turned twenty one and they could start the remodel for opening their brewery.


End file.
